Spiderman:Love and Respondsibiltys
by Scott Hooper
Summary: What happens when A normal everyday Peter Parker loses his Uncle but gains Love and Powers he never thought he'd gain. What will he choose his love or his curse(Chapter 3 UP)
1. Wrost and Best Nighter ever

I do not own Spider-man or any other characters for that matter they all belong to Marvel.

Chapter 1: Geek!

He was your average everyday school nerd named Peter Parker no one not even the other nerds of the school wanted to talk, walk or even be seen within a 20 foot radius. But Harry Osborne was the only one who would hang out with him. No one knew why. But other then Harry Peter had no friends. Peter didn't care how many friends he had, of course he was grateful Harry noticed him and decided to be his friend.

As Peter was walking home that when he saw her. The woman of his dreams, Mary-Jane Watson. She was gorgeous with long red hair with emerald eyes to go along with it, her body was something every guy would only dream of. No wonder she was so popular and Flash Thomson's girlfriend.

"Hey earth to Peter?" his Uncle Ben teased.

"Huh? Oh hi Uncle Ben sorry I was just looking..." he was cut off by Uncle Ben chuckling softly.

"I know what you were doing Peter." "I just wish you'd talk to her" he said was he walked back in the house.

"Talk to her...yea right like she'd want to listen to me" Pater walks toward the house and shuts the door.

Later that evening there was loud crashes in the Watson's home that everyone could hear in Peter's house.

"Get the hell out of this house and stay the fuck out you whore!" Mary's father yelled at her as he threw her out front. Peter runs out the house to Mary Jane who has a bloody lips and a bruised eye.

"MJ!" Peter yells as he kneels down to her.

Mary Jane is to upset to speak so Peter helps her up and helps her walk to his house.

"What is this?" Aunt May gasp at the sight of Mary Jane.

"She got in a fight with her dad I'm guessing" Peter says as he lays MJ on the couch.

"Hey MJ come on speak please?"

"Hey Tiger...I'm alright thanks." As she says this she falls to sleep

"This is it I'm tired of him treating her this way." Uncle Ben says in a mad tone.

Uncle Ben walks out the door and up to the Watson's

"Huh...what's he doing..." MJ says was she wakes up again.

"My Uncle went to see your dad" Peter says as he sits by Marry Jane.

"What!" Mary Jane starts to get up but Peter holds her down. "MJ calm down it's ok my Uncle has it under control." Peter says. But MJ isn't listening she starts to panic she thinks the only way out. She kisses Peter deeply and Peter lets go in shock. MJ takes the opportunity to get up. She does so and run out the door to see Uncle Ben being shot by her dad. Peter runs out of the house to see his Uncle fall to the ground dead.

"Uncle Ben!" MJ runs to her dad in anger "What are you crazy you fucking... she couldn't finish while being slapped to the ground.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He says as he retreats to the house.

"MJ! Peter runs to her but she is knocked out from hitting the sidewalk.

Peter in blind rage runs toward the house and pounds on the door.

"Open up you murdering abusive son of a bitch!"

As the door opens it shows Mary Jane dad with a twelve gage. Peter freezes in shock.

"Get away from me you little punk he smacks peter with the end of the gun causing him to fall back.

Later that evening Police come and arrest Mary Jane's father and bagging up Uncle Ben. As MJ and Peter talk. "You didn't have to do that Peter...you got hurt and I'm so sorry it's my fault your Uncles dead. If it weren't for me he wouldn't be dead. IM so sorry Pete." "It's not you fault at all don't blame your self I mean MJ I love...I mean I don't want to see you hurt. Nether did my Uncle Ben that's why he did what he did and so did I." MJ moves closer to Peter as the wind blows. "Its cold...could I..." she says as she leans in.

Peter's POV

Oh god she's going to kiss me. What do I do? "Kiss her tell her you want her more then anything in the world" his head told him.

Normal POV

Peter puts the covers around them as she presses her lips into his. At first peter didn't react which worried Mary Jane but he soon kissed back. "Mmm..." MJ moaned as they continued to kiss it became more tense. Suddenly Peter stopped.

"MJ you have a boy friend...and I know your just making feel better I appreciate it but..." He was stopped by another kiss.

"Pete me and Flash have been over for 4 weeks and it's not pity for me kissing you it's because I..." MJ starts to turn red while trying to find the words. "I love you Peter Parker. You're the only one who truly cares for me. No one ever believed in me like you have over the years I've known you. I want you, I need you." She says as she rubs his back. Peter stiffens. "I..."

CLIFFY LOL DON'T YOU HATE ME. REVIEW PLZ I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Powers Revealed

I DO NOT OWN SPIDER-MAN OR ANY OTHER CHARCTHER IN SPIDER-MAN IT BELONGS TO MARVEL.

Chapter 2: Powers are reveled

"I love you so much MJ" Peter presses his lips up to MJ and she pushes back with more force then ever. They make out in the front room until Aunt May walks in on them.

"Lest something good has come out of today." She said in a sad tone. She walks up to her room and goes to sleep while MJ and Peter continue to kiss.

"Peter…I want you now…" she said as she pulls him back.

"MJ I don't know we are supposed to be sleeping…" he said as she kisses down his neck.

"Please Peter I need this badly please don't deny me. Peter slowly kisses MJ down her neck as she moans and rubs his back. He hesitantly undoes her shirt and she pulls his over his head. She smiles as she kisses his chest. "MJ…wait your going to." They both fall to the floor and wake up Aunt May.

"What's wrong you two" she says as she walks down. She sees MJ and Peter on top of one another and gasps. "MJ you sleep in Peters bed and Peter you sleep on the couch you two are seventeen you should know better then to do this under my roof. Now go to sleep you two"

MJ blows a kiss at Peter and he blushes. Peter lies on the couch and thinks about what might have happened if Aunt May didn't stop them.

The next day at the Oscorp field trip Peter and MJ's class were taking Peter found him self being pushed and shoved by Flash and his gang. "Herd you Uncle got popped by Mary Jane's dad. I bet you finally hate her don't you Parker." Flash said. Peter just ignored it and concentrated on his job to take pictures of the spiders he was researching for the school paper. "Umm MJ?" he said softly. "Oh hey Pete what's up?" she said while she bends over the railing. To take a closer look at the spiders, but still listening to Peter all the same." I need a student for the school picture. You want to?" "Oh sure Pete but don't make me look ugly." That's Impossible " as he took the pictures a small spider landed on his finger and bit him. "Ahh!" he said as he threw the spider off his hand.

"What's wrong Pete!" she said as she ran over to him. " Nothing I'm fine I just…" he couldn't finish his sentence because he passed out in front of her.

Next thing Peter knew he was on the bus heading back to school. "I can't believe he spa zed out over a little bite." Flash said while laughing. "Ignore them Pete, you sure your ok?" MJ says as she rubs his back comfortingly.

"No I'm fine MJ just tired that's all." He said as he dozes back off to sleep. MJ walks Peter in the house after school and help him to his room. "What's wrong Peter?" Aunt May asked concerned. "He's ok he's just tired that's all Aunt May I'm going to stay up here to keep him company." MJ said to Aunt May.

Peter tries to take his shirt off but to weak to do so. He groans in frustration.

"Here Tiger let me get that for you." MJ pulls off Peter's shirt and he falls back asleep. Hesitantly she gets up to let Peter sleep.

The next morning MJ walks in to find peter on the floor with the covers completely twisted around him. "Oh my god! Peter!" As she runs to him she notices his bare chest.

Mary-Jane's POV

Some thing has definitely happened to Peter. His body was…nice! His chest was nicely toned. He had a nice tight six-pack to gone with it. I went to go touch his chest, I wasn't dreaming about this. This is not a dream; I went to wake Peter he seemed to be in shock.

"Peter your…going to freak but stand up" MJ said slowly.

Normal POV

As Peter gets up and notices his body and arms.

"Holy Shit what the fuck?" Peter said in shock.

"Quiet Peter your Aunt will wake up." MJ said. But it was to late she had herd it all.

"Peter Parker! What on earth are you using that foul language in my house and at this hour?" Peter quickly covers him self. "Nothing Aunt May MJ just scared me…a lot I'll make it up to u for dinner. "Peter let me see!" MJ said as to took the blanket. "Wow…this is weird but it's nice all the same." She said as she traced his chest with her finger. Peter gasped. "We better be going MJ, school and all. But I wonder how strong I am?" "One way to find out, pick me up Tiger." "I don't know what if I hurt you if I can't pick you up?" He said uncertain. "Do it Peter come on I always wanted to be carried off by my knight and shining armor and now's my chance." She said sweetly. "Fine" he said. Peter scoops her up easily. "Holy-" but was stopped when Aunt May say him and MJ.

"How did you do that Peter you were never able to do that before?" she asked questionly

"Well I'm struggling" he lied. He let MJ down. "Whew MJ that the last time I do that" he lied again. As Peter got dressed he notice his glasses were blurry when he put them on. "Hmm that weird…oh well." He said while throwing his back pack on his shoulder.

As MJ and Peter walk to there stop a car pulls up and MJ's friends invite her to jump in. "You go ahead MJ don't worry." Peter said "You sure Tiger?" "Yea go on see you later" MJ gets in and they drive off. Just then the bus drives past him. "Oh shit I'm going to be late again." He said while chasing it. He hits the side and his hand gets stuck to the side. Peter lets go and stops and looks at what made him do that. He had tiny microscopic spikes on his fingertips. "Whoa…I better not let MJ find out it'll freak her out even more then today." I better get to school" Peter said as he ran to school as fast as he could.

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE IS IT GOING GOOD? DON'T WORRY MJ AND PETER WILL HAVE PROBLEMS IN THE FUTURE. READ AND REVEIW


	3. Sweet sweet revenge or is it?

HEY EVERYONE SO FAR ITHINK I HAVE ONE REVIEW THANKS LordLanceahlot DON'T WORRY UNCLE BEN WILL BE AVENGED.

Chapter 3: Sweet Sweet Revenge...or is it?

Peter got in class at the last minute of the bell. "Wow Pete you of all people were almost late to class." MJ said jokingly but stopped when she noticed Peter was crying a little. "Dr. Connors I don't think Peter feeling to well I think he needs to see the nurse.(Yea I know Dr. Connors wasn't his high school teacher but I couldn't think of anyone else.)"You alright Parker?" Connors asked concerned. "I…need some air or something." He said trying to hide his tears. "Miss Watson see to it he gets to the nurse." He said continuing class. "Come on Pete lets go" she said. When they got to the hallway he busted out into tear of anger and sadness. "Come on Peter lets go somewhere where you can get this all out" she said sadly. "NO! I mean no…I'm sorry I just don't want to." He said with tears in his eyes. "Pete if I could I'd kill my dad I would make him pay for what he did to me and especially you Pete." Suddenly Peter ran off with out warning. When he was almost out of school he ran into Flash knocking him down.

"What the hell Parker? Watch where the fuck your going. Oh but you cant you don't got your glasses do you freak? "Shut the hell up Flash before I make you eat your words along with your teeth!" he said angrily trying to walk around but Flash keeps getting in his way. By now a crowd has form around them making it impossible to leave. "Flash stop his Uncle was killed last night. "Oh and I'm supposed to care bout this freak? Ha fat chance." He said laughing at Peter. "Move! Now!" Peter said so fiercely it shocked Flash for a second. "Make me Puny Parker." He said while still laughing at him

At this Peter had had enough of this with on quick push flash flew across the hall and crashed into the lockers. Peter just shrugged off and walk away toward the doors to his real goal.

"Peter! Wait! Where you going I'll come with." Mary Jane pleaded. Peter just continues walking. "No…I don't want you to see what I'm going to do." He said plainly. "What are you going to do kill my dad if so don't. You'll get hurt my dad isn't to be taken lightly. Peter are you listening to me? Peter!" MJ tried to catch up but he ran off.

"Peter…" is all she could say

Meanwhile…

"You're free for now Mr. Watson" the Policeman said to him. "Report back here next month for your hearing." "What ever" he said with out emotion. As the man was walk toward his car crossing into an ally to get to his house. Little did he know the Peter was waiting for him. As he opened the door he saw a shadow in the corner. "A thief huh, well your get what coming to you." "You have no idea." Peter said coldly. "Your going to pay for what you did." Mr. Watson pulled out a gun from the side drawer in the room. "Oh yeah? Come on Punk." Next thing he knew Peter grab his neck and picked him up slowly bring him up into the moonlight. Mr. Watson saw him and yelled. "You! The Puny guy that my slut of a daughter wants to date." "You bastard! Don't you ever call her that! You hear me! Just then the door opened showing Mary Jane. "Get your fucking boyfriend away from me now!" Mr. Watson said angrily but still sounding considerably scared.

"Peter…think bout this…killing him will change nothing it wont bring Uncle Ben back.

"I want him dead as much as you Pete but don't be like him." She said. Peter loosened his grip on him and let him fall. "That's a good girl…now get over there pointing the gun at her. "What the fuck? Dad I just saved your life!" And I'll take your if you don't fucking listen for once get over there." He said. Peter getting ready to pounce on him MJ gave him a look to hold back. Just then Peter couldn't take any chances he grab Mr. Watson's wrist and broke it and the gun went off and hearing Mary Jane scream Peter turn of so fast you thought he wasn't facing the other way before. "MJ!" he screamed seeing her fall to the ground.

HAHAHA CLIFFY I DON'T KNOW IF I DID BETTER OR WORSE JUST TO FIND OUT READ AND REVIEW YOUR RESPONDES HELP MAKE THE STORY BETTER GIVE ME IDEAS.


End file.
